


Ask Connor

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short. Super sweet. Connor is thinking about things people ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Could be twincest if you look closely. Could be brother feels if you look from far away.

The light whispered through the slits in the windows seeming to give Murphy an angelic glow if you'd ask Connor. 

There's a lot of things Connor will tell you about Murphy. 

If you asked him what Murphy was like when they were younger he'd say something like this. 

"Murphy? Well picture him as he is now then shrink him because in all his years he hasn't changed once."

 

Now if you asked him how has Murphy changed the answer is different. 

"Murphy has changed in more ways than one."

Same question. Worded differently. 

Connor knows exactly how Murphy had changed. 

When they were small a hug meant so much less but at the same time the same as it does now. When they were young Connor never would take Murphy into his arms and hold him. 

He would take him and hold him. But never in this way. 

If you asked Connor about Murphy's drinking problems you wouldn't get a answer just a glare. 

If you asked how long they've been drinking Connor will say. 

"For as long as I can remember."

But Connor does remember. He remembers sitting crying at night because Murphy was out with a new girl and he'd lay in bed and drinking until his vision blurred. When that happened he'd hid the bottle under his bed and sleep. Murphy thought he was just a sound sleeper.

Ask Connor who his first girlfriend was and you will just get a knowing smirk.

Ask him who his first love is and he will look at you a long time before saying. 

"My one true love will always be my love and will always be with me."

Don't bother asking who it is he won't say. 

Ask Connor why him and Murphy still live together you will get a sharp punch to the jaw. Connor will be on top of you so fast you will see stars. 

He won't stop until Murphy comes over and pulls him off whispering words in tongues no one knows and rubbing his arm. 

Try wording this question differently and you will always get the same result. Always. 

People have learned not to question the MacManus twins. They were close. Too close. But dare anyone say a word about it? Never. Every now and again a poor soul will come to town new and not know and ask. 

That man usually gets his ass handed to him. 

Connor just stood his feet cold staring at his beautiful brother deep him thought when he was pulled from them. 

"The fuck are you doing up?"

Connor smiled his brother couldn't keep from his first sentence of the day holding a curse. 

"Just thinking Murph."

"Well you done? Get the fuck back in bed Conn."

Connor didn't need to be asked twice he crossed the room and crawled under the covers with his twin. 

He had his eyes closed for several moments until he felt thin arms wrap around his waist and a face bury into his neck. 

"I love you Conn." A whisper ghosted across his skin sending chills over his body. 

"I love you too silly."

Then Murphy started to kiss his neck sending a shiver down his spine. He felt Murphy smirk. 

"Go back to bed lil brother."

"I am not the younger one!"

"Mmmhm."

After a few moments Connor heard and felt soft snoring and lifted his head to watch his twin once more before falling back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer but I forgot to save so I redid it. I think it's the same?


End file.
